ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dan Tennyson/Archive 2
Archive *Archive 1 Do not talk in the archive. Done It's archived now. LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 16:18, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Crossover Sure! What the plot will be? An adventure or I ask question to Stan? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 17:51, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 18:18, June 29, 2011 (UTC) DNA Trading and something for you Sure! I don't know, Stick Man and Cannonman is my fave. Also, I make a better Plumbers Badge for you---> Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 18:26, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure! TPCG, yep. Also, can you write it? I'm not in the creative mood right now.And do you like my new badge for you? ----------------> Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 18:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) How to Move a Page Move your mouse over the Edit button, but don't click it. Move it right until it is over the down arrow and click it. A couple options will appear below it. Click where it says Rename. Where it says "To new title," remove the current page name and replace it with the name you want to change it to. When you're done, click where it says "Rename page." How'd you know I wrote the above message? Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 18:42, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Grr Well, there's not much space for all the users. I guess I shouldn't have posted a way for users to easily become one, because then tons of users would ask, and many would be disappointed. Forget I did that. In fact, I may just replace that with the admins. I'm not sure. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 20:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oops... Oops. I thought you meant you were mad that you didn't get made into a top user. Just forget about it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 20:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin Oh. Well, adminship isn't something we should be giving out with chocolates. Ancy was the last promoted user since he's been here for a while, even past his account's joining date. (He had an old account called NanoShip, but forgot his password.) We have enough admins for a while. There are almost too many for a wiki this size, and it's at over 6,000 pages! As for Stan 14 episode ideas, I may be able to give you an idea. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 20:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Episode Idea I'm thinking one up right now. I'll reupdate myself with other episodes, and I'm archiving my talk page right now. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 20:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC) You know, you just killed my archiving attempt. Your last message caused an edit conflict. Please don't respond to this message! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 20:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Idea Stan must use Awesome Humungousaur to fight Driscoll and his Knights. But Driscoll has a machine that will give him the Omnimatrix. Stan must evade him with his new alien. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 21:06, June 29, 2011 (UTC) PS. You do realize that "Omnimatrix" is the full name of the Omnitrix, right? And sorry for the delay. I accidentally pushed my knee into my computer's off button! I had to reopen. RE: Awesome Forms Oops... Missed that part. But the Awesome forms could make a great story arc of their own! Think about it. How about if Stan gets locked in Alien X? Driscoll kidnaps him, but Stan gains temporary control just in time and sends Driscoll to jail. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 21:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi Nothing much, just going to play some Mafia II on xbox 360 then after that I will write the first episode of season 2 of BTUAM, Cut The Riff Raff. I wonder if you can guess who will debut in that episode. What you doing? Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 23:59, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I find myself browsing it aswell when I get bored. Well my brother ran to the xbox and is playing it now so I guess I will just write the next episode. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 00:17, June 30, 2011 (UTC) PS. He didn't run to it he just said "hey I'm going to play Mafia" but he is cool. Grey Matter Hey, can I have the Grey Matter in UA image? I want to make fusion with it. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 07:27, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Episode 1 Have you seen episode 1 of season 2 BTUAM? Cut The Riff Raff. Let me know what you think of it. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 07:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Alien Template Sure. I'll create the section, but you add the aliens. But remember to keep the format that you can see on all the others. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 11:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC) PS. Replace the part that says "Dan will replace this with his aliens" or something like that. It's at the very bottom. Do not replace the vertical line to the left of it, though, and don't mess with any other coding. RE: How? Click edit... Kidding. There's no protection on the page, so you should be able to edit it. As a matter of fact, I'll add it myself. You just need practice with Source Mode. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 13:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: How? XD Okay. I added them for you. Don't try to. If you have any other template issues, let me know. If it's something too complicated for me (some things are), I'll direct you to someone else. I know a user or two on another wiki who are great with template coding. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 13:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Abcdefthijklmnopwsrgubxwyl Hey dude, do you mind me using Stan 14 for crossovers like all the time? If you give me like the overall permission I can just create the crossover without asking but I thought I should ask anyway. Also do you mind me crossing it with BTMW and Chaz Sulkin. I will do a few with BTMW (if you say yes) but just onenwith Chaz Sulkin. Anyway, your decision and I will respect it. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 13:34, June 30, 2011 (UTC) PS: I wouldnt mind us both writing a crossover together like I add parts and you add parts while planning it on chat. ReReRe:Gobble Gobble Gobble Okay cool, I was planning to write one tomorrow what do you think? Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 13:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ReReReReRe:Dan 10 Dan 10 Dan 10 Dan 10 Dan 10 Dan 10 Yep, can it be about Stan coming into my time after Ben gave him clockwork to help fight Kael? Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 13:47, June 30, 2011 (UTC) PS: what is Dan 10 Time Warrior? RE: Alien List The Alien Arsenal? Sorry, no. That was for an old contest that was ended. It was to see who could make the most aliens. It was unfair. Like a new user can make over 40 aliens in a few days. That will stay the way it is. It's not intended as a list of everyone's aliens. It's just preserved as part of the wiki's history. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 16:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Aliens If you include Ben's alien, yes. No offense. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 17:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, ALMOST too much. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 17:38, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations! Stan 14 is now July's featured series! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 17:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Oops. Stan isn't the featured series. Sorry. But the Percolating Coffee Guy is the featured alien. (I just got the three positions mixed up.) :[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 17:59, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ribbon I guess. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 18:08, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: DJ LOL! Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 18:45, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi It's great, but why is he saying "Unz" over and over. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 21:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Dan 10 Wow. You're starting a series starring yourself? Cool. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 22:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Unknown Alien Yeah sure. Congratulations for becoming Julys featured alien, how many votes did you get? Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 22:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Fiiiinnnniiished :) Oh I gave Tes new powers and she is now dating Ben (Cross-time relationship). Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 05:06, July 1, 2011 (UTC) 10th Ring Demo The first demo of 10th Ring is out! :D Go to The 10th Ring/Downloads to download the game. Don't forget to get the RTP as well, or it won't work! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Goop Can you gimme that Goop standing image? Thanks Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 19:42, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Are you inactive? I haven't seen any contributions from you for a while :( Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 14:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) You're back Dan, do me a favor. Look at your messages. It looks like everybody is giving you secrets. To tell the truth, I'm kinda jelious. You got over 150 messages. Your show's a hit. You got a featured alien. I know about the unknown alien with ET. I know that you been camping. But please deleate your messages. If you don't, who knows what to do? My advice is to look at your messages and deleate all messages that could leave a secret to fly off. I know a lot of stuff. I know 1 about Solo, I think Omernoy has one. Now, please deleate some messages that need to be deleated, if you don't, I'll do it. Jonathan likes pie like it also 19:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) This message will be deleated in 45 minutes. Fine But it's for your own good. I could leave you alone and let it go. Jonathan likes pie like it also 22:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Do me a favor and start treating people fairly. Read this Read this that ET wrote. Delete this NOW Automatically deleted in 5 mins Re:HAZA Yayayay! Game Do you want to be a tester? Re:Problem Ben unlocked it for him :) Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 23:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) PS. Sorry I didn't sign my other comments, i just woke up and it's really early, I'm super tired. Demo I didn't see you had signed up to be a tester, sorry. Download It wont work if you don't have RTP or a Mac Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 12:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Demo I didn't see you had signed up to be a tester, sorry. Download It wont work if you don't have RTP or if you have a Mac Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 12:21, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Aliens Well.... There are none. Well there kind of are. You see.... Ben is transported to an Alternate dimension where Aliens never existed. All his aliens have either disappeared or updated to become an Earth animal or a monster. Wildmutt is now a normal dog, Mildmutt. Stinkfly is a Butterfly (As Gwen used to call him) Benwolf is a wolf and Rocks is a rock monster. Not alien. Ben now has Scritch Scratch a strong cat, clucky a chicken that can't battle (Either can Stinkfly), Baaad Ben, Badonkey, Squirt and Bendemon. Also you have people join your team. Grandpa, Boo (A cow given as a reward) and TriWuzzo are all so far. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 12:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC)~ . Hmmm, maybe try redownloading it. Do you have the RTP? Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 12:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Go to The 10th Ring/Downloads and download the RTP first. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! RE: My Aliens Sure. And are you really cancelling Stan 14? Too bad. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 15:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Bomblow You can use him, but what happened to Upchuck? There once was a boy who made very good fruitcake and got a job around u. 20:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:First Place Sure, what aliens do you want drawn? The ideas will be probably tomorrow, because I have to go for the rest of the day. There once was a boy who made very good fruitcake and got a job around u. 20:24, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Snail and H2GO Snail is really bad for Greymatter, you can use Shrinktech instead. H2GO fits to be Jetray, but sure.LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 20:31, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat Why don't you come on chat?( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 11:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Dupe File You seem to have uploaded a picture for Goopfreak twice. You included one on his page, so I deleted the other. It's not showing up as a duplicate of the file, but with close examination, I saw no difference between the two other than their titles (which wouldn't affect anything). [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Beware Old George. Beware the Creature Beyond.) 13:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Role-Playing Blog I've locked your role-playing blog. It's not a good idea, since it clogs the wiki activity. Please instead use chat. Chat messages don't stay there forever, and don't show up in the Wiki Activity or Logs. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 14:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Role-Playing Well, I gave a good reason for it. Why shouldn't it be in chat? Chat is live. Blog comments don't appear immediately when someone else makes one. That does happen in chat. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 14:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) DON'T LEAVE! Don't leave! Doesn't mean if one of your blog closed by an admin you leave. What Roads mean is why not use chat? The commenting on there filling up the Recent Wiki Activity. So do not lave! SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 15:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) What? SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 15:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) What game? And of course we will let you. SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 15:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ehh........No offense, but Wikia isn't a good place for roleplay. I may join, though. SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 15:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Your wiki RE: Wiki What do you have against using chat for role-playing? Chat is live. You need to reload normal wiki pages to see changes, while they pop up automatically in chat. And how exactly would we use it? Just take a page and add role-play comments? (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 20:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Request I noticed your reversed alien request. Unfortunately, I can't find a clear Swampfire picture. You must supply me with one. Make it like the reversed Diamondhead picture on the blog, and don't try to make it bigger like your other pictures. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 21:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Kevin Stetch I finished the sketch of Ax-hand Kevin for you. :3 --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 14:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question Could you? That would be awesome, I love art trades~ :D Could you maybe draw, uh... how about just any alien I've made? Your pick. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 14:26, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:TriWuzzo Nah that's alright. She has already done the sketch I was just asking how far she was with the coloring. Thanks anyway :). Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 14:26, July 8, 2011 (UTC) My series, The Earl By the way, my series, The Earl, does have episodes, there on the same page as The Earl. Check them out, and be a fan! TheBen10Mazter (Talk - Blog - ) 15:26, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Demo 4 Thanks for signing up to be a tester. Click here to download Demo 4. Thanks. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! Wildmutt On your Wildmutt card thingy, Wildmutt has a tail. Only Ultimate Wildmutt and alternate future Wildmutt have a tail. And why does Heatblast have volcanoes on his shoulders? (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 14:42, July 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ancy on dA I know, He's mean. I like the Old Ancy better. SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 17:04, July 9, 2011 (UTC) lol SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 17:22, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: BPMamba Or should I say BPMambAWESOMEEPICTASTICSAUSE. 8DDDDDD I loooooove it! Thank you so much~ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 21:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Negative Forms Awesome Form Neg. Chromastone pic RE: Fusions They're great, but I asked for you not to resize them to make them bigger. It makes it look pixelated, and it doesn't match with new lines you drew on it. But thanks anyway. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 12:45, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dan 10 Well, I'll need to look it over. (Takes break from typing, opens up Dan in a new tab, reads, and resumes.) Okay. Maybe you should make Zs'Skayr escape from the Omnitrix. Since Dan had no experience fighting him, you could start it all over again. It could make a whole season story arc! (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 12:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Zs'Skayr Well... Make him force his way out. Think about it. In the middle of a fight, Dan's Omnitrix glows purple and Zs'Skayr is beamed out, taking so much power that Dan detransforms. Say that Zs'Skayr has a lot of knowledge about the Omnitrix. In the end of the season, he could steal it, and Dan will have to face him, Omnitrix-less. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 12:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Great Idea Word Bubble RE: Bubble Go here. Copy/Paste it here. Replace the fields with what you want. *Replace "Roads Icon.png" with the image you want, preferably an uploaded version of your icon (which I can make for you). Do not add "File:" to the beginning. *"Color" and "Color2" are the colors to the top and bottom of the bubble, respectively. *"Textcolor" and "Textcolor2" are the colors of the text in the same respective sections. Make the colors contrast with the background so it's easy to read. *Replace "green" after Line with the same color as "Color2." *Leave the "Fonttype" line alone. *Replace "Roads" with "Dan Tennyson," not just "Dan." It needs to be your exact username. *Replace "New All-Power-Trix: Coming soon..." with something you want to appear at the top. *Leave "width" alone. This will be the size of the icon. *Leave " }" and " }" alone. Those are fields that vary whenever you use the bubble. When you use the bubble, for the "time" field in the template window, put a five-tilde signature. This is only the timestamp half of your normal signature. (~~~~~) For the "text" field, type the text of the message. If your bottom color was green, try to avoid links or they will blend in with the background! Now, if all that is left alone, you should get... (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 12:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bubble Feel free to go here and customize the "sig" field. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 14:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Ripjaws + Jetray